There Isn't Supposed To Be Another
by Avidwriter9
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year. Time for war! Hogwarts is open again but only for a short time. Mcgonagall now runs the place. Harry meets a new girl, but she's..a Malfoy? Somehow she is able to contribute to Harry's war affair!
1. She is going to Hogwarts

**_I disclaim each orginal character in this story that are J.K. Rowling's. I have the utmost respect for her and give credit to her for the characters. I only claim the new Malfoy in the family but thank J.K. for the inspiration! I hope y'all enjoy!_**

Down a dark, cobblestoned street into a neighborhood full of great mansions and foreboding trees and bushes, there was one mansion, with a stone snake for a doorknocker, that stood out among the rest. It had a certain mystical, powerful yet moody feeling about it. From inside there could be heard a young teenager boy arguing with his parents. This family had the same sort of personality about them as the home they lived in. Nobody ever paid much attention to them but every now and then, important looking people had suddenly appeared outside their door, oddly dressed and in a hurry, they left with a snap. The only thing the neighboring people knew about them was that they were all blonde, cold and that their son went away every school season to some strange place. What they didn't know was that there was another child, who had just returned, that only the family knew about. She had returned for the safety of her family, from a far off place.

"But why does she have to come with me?"

"she is your sister.."

"So? I can't stand it when I go somewhere with her. She's older then me—"

"_She is going_! There were too many threats of our secret being found out down in France, with her there, we cannot risk it! I need you to help her keep the secret. She'll be out of their sight at Hogwarts."

"But--"

"No more protesting, son. You know the rules."

The young boy glanced over into the corner where his beautiful but arrogant sister stood, her arms crossed and an unpleasent smirk playing on her lips. He glared at her, sensing her triumph in his disappointment.

"If she is sorted into my house, I swear.." He muttered.

"Of course she will be sorted into Slytherin, everyone of our family members has been and will always be." His mother replied.

The boy sneered, but couldn't say anymore. His sister sighed relief from hearing too much of his whining and started toward the manor's kitchen. "Mother, I'm hungry, shall we eat?" She called, looking over her shoulder to her mother, who was poised with a hunched back and her hands over her face. Her father, with his long blonde hair back in a ponytail put his arm around his wife's frail waist and led her toward the kitchen. "We shall." He answered the girl. "After dinnerI want you and your brother to start packing. We leave early for the train tomorrow morning."


	2. New lives together with the old

Harry Potter was packing his things, throwing clothes into his suitcase. Hedwig was safely in her cage and sleeping on his desk. Harry felt distressed, realizing the chances of having to fight off Voldemort off once and for all, just by going back to Hogwarts. He still couldn't believe that they were opening up again, despite Dumbledore's death. Mcgonagall had insisted that all the 7th years come back to complete their N.E.W.T.'s. She believed that having them all back to finish up school would help in the face of an oncoming war. Death eaters were surrounding and taking over many of the cities in the magical world, though there were a few captured. The ministry had them guarded by the best aurors they had, that were left. The Death Eaters were almost impossible to round up, but the ministry somehow felt encouraged. Harry was planning on going just to finish learning all that he could about being an auror. It was time to take a new plan of action and join the forces. This way he might have a better chance in at least killing Voldemort, even if it meant dying himself. This thought sent very unpleasent shivers down his spine. Honestly, I don't want to die. Harry thought to himself. But if it means saving the people I care about...He didn't even want to think about it.

He grabbed some of his books, tossed them in and put his writing utensils in their box case, carefully setting them ontop of the clothes. Down the stairs he could hear his uncle Vernon complaining about Harry to his wife. A few months back, Harry had his 17th birthday, which meant to the Dursleys that he no longer had to stay with them and could do as he pleased, since he had come of age. Of course, they all were in a hurry to get rid of him but this all caused a great inconvience for them, worse then they had expected. With Harry now of age and moving out, the Dursleys had to, by law, find a place, not just for their own son Dudley, but Harry has well, for them to live. Harry had the choice of where to live and the place he had picked out was going to cost the family an almost unreasonable amount of money. They still had to put 'Duddy kins' in his own living space and pay for his college, which was out in Ireland. Vernon was rather put out and couldn't believe that he still had to provide for Harry. "Why can't he just buy his own flat?" He had shouted to his wife, while at dinner the other night. "It is by law, dear, the guardians of the child--" She had started, but was interupted by her disturbed, purple faced husband. Dudley had simply sneered across the table at Harry as he pretending to observe his brand new key to his new flat. With a good amount of his parents gold still left and gold turned over to him from Sirus's will, and gold coming in from 12 Grimmuld Place where the Order was still meeting, Harry had the chance to provide well for himself after he moved out. He was quite anxious to get out.

As Harry thought of this new beginning, he began walking towards Hedwig's cage in an absentminded sort of way. Suddenly he heard a crack as he accidently stepped on something below him. The crack brought him back to his room and he looked down to find he had almost broken the glass of a picture frame. He picked it up and looked at it, smiling. It was a picture of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, with Ron kissing her cheek, passionately. Over the course of the last few months, despite the unavoidable war and sadness of losing one of the greatest headmasters, Ron and Hermione had finally worked things over. On the way home from Hogwarts last semester, on the train, Ron had confessed to Harry his feelings. He had told him that what with the war coming, it made him think and realize that he had to let Hermione know how he felt before it was too late. He of course wasn't surprised at all and encouraged his best friend, who was shaking on nerves. Ron had quietly nodded, and then, hastily turned to walk down to the compartment in which Hermione was speaking to Neville and Luna. Harry watched as Ron brought her out into the narrow alley to speak with her. Hermione's face looked confused and a little worried. She saw Harry a few feet away and her face brightend up. Ron looked over his shoulder and gave Harry a look that seemed to say, "Here goes nothing!". While he watched them speak, he enjoyed seeing the look on her face that she tried to restrain the reaction that she had, from appearing. It was full of joy and her face seemed to glow. She squealed and jumped up into Ron's welcoming arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Harry had to laugh when he saw this, because the narrow walls prevented her from doing such and she ended up banging her knee, fell over and brought Ron down with her. They both started laughing and tried to get up. It took awhile but when they corrected themselves, they were holding hands and made their way towards Harry.

"So you two have finally settled things, I see, by the look on Hermione's face!" Harry teased.

Hermione blushed, "Yeah, he finally did something right."

Ron elbowed her and laughed. "I couldn't wait any longer, who knows what the war holds in store for us!" Ron said, his smile faultering.

"Oh, Ron, don't worry about that right now. What will come will come! We're together now, thats all that matters, right Harry"

She looked at him, smiling the biggest smile Harry had ever seen.

"Of course." He replied warmly. "I'm glad you guys are happy."

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder which made his face turn a light shade of pink.

"Let's go back to the compartment, we should be to Hogwarts soon." Ron said.

"Alright, lets go."

And together they squeezed down the alley, arm over arm, to the compartment were Neville and Luna were happily engaged in a conversation about Herbology.

Suddenly Harry was brought back to reality once again by a hard knock on the door. "You ready?" He heard his uncle shout through the door. "Yeah, sure." Harry answered as he walked toward his suitcase, He shut and locked the case and grabbed Hedwig's cage. Then he headed out the door and followed his uncle slowly down the stairs.

After the drive of 25 mintues, Harry and the Dursleys finally arrived at Kings Cross. There waiting were Ron and Hermione who were wrapped up in each other, trying to stay warm as a hoarse wind blew against them. Harry lugged his things over to them and the Dursleys sped away. "It's great to see you again, Harry." Hermione gushed, scooting even closer to Ron. "Yeah, really great." Ron agreed. "Shall we get on the train?" Harry nodded and smiled at his two happy friends. Together they past through the wall that concealed the way to Platform 9 3/4 and climbed aboard the train. They found a compartment with no body in it and settled in.

Down a few compartments, two good-looking, harsh eyed blondes were sitting uncontendly together. The boy's arms were folding tight to his chest and he was mumbling as his sister was speaking in french to a handsome French boy that was transfering to Hogwarts as well. Apparently by the way they were acting, they knew each other quite well and their intentions were of mutual desire. As his sister gabbed on and on, he kicked her shin with the back of his shoe.

She gasped, "Draco, that hurt!" She said through clenched teeth. Draco refused to look at her. "Good." He muttered.

"I can't believe you. You're 17 years old and you're still a brat. Obviously you haven't changed at all since I left." She hissed.

"What do you expect, I only learned from the best." He smirked smartly at her with cool eyes.

"Don't even try that." She glared at him. "Go find your 'cronies' why don't you. They're probably the only ones who love you on this train."

"Whatever." He muttered again.

Just then Pansy Parkinson opened the compartment door. Seeing Draco, her grim face lightend up a little. She motioned him forward. "Draco, I need to speak with you." She announced, a sly smile on her face. At that moment, he took the opprotunity to get away from his sister. "I'm coming Pansy." He answered, taking his things off the shelf above his sister. "Hurry and get of here, I'm tired of you." She said, giving him a look that reflected his own cold glance. As he brought down his suitcase, he accidently on purpose let it knock the back of her head. "Ow! Gosh Draco, you're such a child!" She sheriked, holding the back of her head. He put his nose in the air and answered, "You're rather lucky that French boy can't understand English, you're sounding like a brat yourself." And with that he shut the sliding door.

"Obviously, your sad excuse for a brother doesn't know of the plan." The french boy spoke.

"Yeah, only my father knows. He is one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters. The only one he has spoken of it to is me, for obvious reasons." She replied confidently.

"I'm actually quite glad your letting me in on the secret, Leah." He said, leaning foward, and taking her hand.

"Why wouldn't I?" She smirked as the boy kissed her hand. "You're my best confident, and I need someone to give me energy."

The boy looked up at her with interest.

"You do it quite nicely too." She added.

He seemed to understand and got up and sat next to her. He grasped her knee and leaned close to her.

"When Lord Voldemort finally takes over, I'm sure he'll award you greatly." He whispered in a suave voice.

His hand went lower. She glanced up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm so glad that my brother failed his job." She whispered back, as he came closer.

Suddenly their lips sealed into an intimate kiss.


	3. Introducing Leah

As the train rumbled on its course to the castle, Harry glanced out the window as the scenery zipped by. He looked over at his friends who had fallen asleep on each other, Hermione's head laying on his shoulder and his resting on hers. He smiled and sighed. He was so happy for them and so glad that they finally let go of their pride. They seemed so good together. As he watched them, he began wondering why he never had anyone. _'Cause I'm just to busy too have someone..I'm not good enough anyway. _He thought. _Sure I had Ginny, but I can't imagine what would happen to her if Voldemort had found out that we were going out. Knowing his intentions, he'd probably finish her off. _

Suddenly Harry heard the trolley lady coming down the alley and realized that he was hungry. He got up to wait for her and strode over to the door but just as he slid it open, she passed right by and kept going. _She must be getting really old.._Harry laughed to himself. He stepped out of the compartment, letting the others know where he was going, and followed after the lady. She was almost to the end when Harry caught up with her. Because of the size of the hallway, he had to squeeze himself in between the wall and the cart. Finally the lady noticed him and gave him a tired smile. "Anything off the trolley, dear?" Came the all too familar question. Harry smiled back and took out a few pieces of gold. "Yes," He answered politely. He was about to scan the things on the cart to choose from when he noticed the people inside the compartment just across from him. There was a boy, looking about the age of 17, with a girl who had her back to Harry. She had long, beautiful blonde hair that cascaded down her back. They were flirting and pecking each other childishly. The girl turned to look out the window when she noticed the trolley just outside. Harry got a quick glance of her face and thought, _Woah, that pointed nose looks familiar..and those eyes..._The girl catching his gaze smiled smugly at him and pushed the boy who was beginning to kiss her neck, away from her. She stood up and opened the compartment door, still staring right back. Harry tore his eyes away and looked back down at the trolley. "Actually, not too hungry right now." He said, smiling apologeticly at the lady. He squeezed his way out and hastily strode back to his compartment.

Regretting that he let his nerves take him away from getting anything to eat, he stepped back inside and sat down. He rested his elbow on the edge of the window and continued watching the green and grey blur outside. Just then he heard the door sliding open, and saw the girl at the trolley step in.

"Hey," She cooed quietly, giving Harry a playful smile. "When I saw you walk away, I thought that maybe I should introduce myself. I even bought you something."

She handed it to him, taking care to accidently touch his finger as he took the food. Harry unintentionaly inhaled and glanced up at her.

"Thanks." Was all he could manage.

"My name is Leah." She announced sticking out her hand. Harry noticed a small thin ring around her middle finger that looked oddly familiar. It had a snake or something like a snake around it. Harry took her hand and replied, "Nice to meet you..I'm Harry..Potter"

The girl laughed. "I figured as much." she said, glancing up at his forehead.

"So.." Harry started, not knowing what else to say. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, in fact I'm transfering from a different school because.." She paused. "Well my old school wasn't providing me enough. My parents want me to finish my last year at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.

"Well I don't want to accidently wake your..friends.." She whispered, looking over at the new couple with amusement. "I guess I'll see you later." She said winking.

Then she left.

After Leah had left, Harry began to relax and slump back in his seat. He snacked on the Bertie Bott's beans she had got him and began thinking of her. _Leah.._He thought. _She was so beautiful. Man, I'm never going to get good at this sort of thing. I can't believe she even wanted to introduce herself._ Out of frustration and lack of control, Harry kicked the board of the seat in front of him, slightly too hard. It woke up Ron. "What's up mate?" He asked, his eyes squinting to look at Harry. Harry shurgged his shoulders. "Nothing..just thinking of something I forgot to do." Ron nodded and laid his head back down on Hermione's. "Having good dreams?" Harry laughed. Ron smiled happily and nodded again, falling back asleep. Harry went back to thinking of Leah, and started questioning himself who the boy was that was being so..affectionate with her in the compartment. He didn't recognize him at all. At least, not what he had seen of him from the quick glance he took. _Maybe he is a transfer too..geez, another? Is he her boyfriend? _Harry certainly hoped not, but then again, how would Harry ever have a chance with such a beautiful, slick, confident girl like her. He also wondered why she looked so familiar though he knew for sure he had never met her before. Strangely enough, she had a strong resemblance to Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Harry shook his head, and stuffed the rest of the handful of beans he had into his mouth. He decided that he just needed to take a nap and laid out on rest of the seat, slowly drifting off as thoughts of the blonde girl fluttered in his brain.

_**Ok so I know I never mentioned this before in the last two chapters but..PLZ REVIEW! I wanna know what you think! It means a lot to me! **_


	4. The new danger

_**Just for the record, I'm disclaiming each of J.K. Rowling's characters, even the places and stuff that are in her books. They not mine and never will be lol. Hope you're liking the story so far! More reviews! Please! I updated just for you who have read the first 3 chaps!**_

Just then a sudden jerk woke Harry up very quickly. He shot up in his seat and found the luggage on the ground. Across from him, his friends looked very awake and alert.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I dunno." Harry answered, getting up to slide open the door.

All the 7th years were running to the back of the train in a hurry, some of them screaming, pushing and looking frightened. At the first scream, Hermione's eyes went wide and she went very rigid.

"Harry, what is going on out there?" Ron asked, trying to hide his panic. Harry looked at him over his shoulder.

"I have no idea, but I have a strong feeling something is wrong. I'm going to go check it out." He announced. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's hand and gave him a pleading look. "Don't let him go out there." She whispered. Ron looked at her with concern, "Don't worry, I'm sure Harry'll be fine." However, he sounded uncertain. As he was saying this, Harry left them and was walking, or at least trying to, to the front of the train as the rest of the students were rushing toward him. Suddenly Cho came running toward him.

"Harry, do not go that way!" She said, almost in a barely audible whisper.

"Why not?"

"The bridge," She panted. "the bridge has been broken and the front of the train has fallen over it!"

Harry looked at her with disbelief. However, he could tell she was serious, she was scared beyond anything and tears were pouring down her cheeks. Suddenly there was a creaking noise and the train, which had seemed to stop, started hurtling toward the broken edge. "Harry!" She shrieked. She threw her arms around Harry and held onto him, giving him a weird sensation that mixed with the dread as the train continued rushing the wrong way.

More screams could be heard from the back of the train.

Harry ran back to the compartment where Ron and Hermione waited breathlessly for him. Cho had followed him back and was wimping. Harry felt out of breath when he returned, staring at the two watching him. Hermione looked scared and was holding onto Ron who had his arms wrapped securely around her.

"You two have to, go to.." He stopped for another breath. "go to the end of the train.."

"Why, what happened?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Bridge..collasped..front of train..gone." He answered back with breaths in between. Ron and Hermione both looked incredibly shocked and frightened.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. But I'm going to see if there is anybody near the edge. They might be in trouble." Harry said, starting to walk back out. "No!" Both Cho and Hermione shouted in unison. Cho grabbed his arm.

"Harry! You can't, what if you..you fall out?" Cho whimpered, more tears falling.

"I have my broom with me." He answered calmly. He bent down and took it up with out a final word.

As Harry made his way to what was left of the front of the train, he could hear something. It sounded like two people talking, one very worried and the other cool and calm. He noticed it seemed to be coming from one of the compartments near the edge. _No.._He thought. He wanted to stay as far from the edge as possible. He had to see who was in the compartment. The voices sounded familiar. He decided to risk getting as close as possible. He walked at a slant toward the door. There was another creaking noise and his feet slipped. He didn't have time to shout out, but luckily enough he was able to put his broom beneath him as he slid out. He floated back into the train, just missing a sharp edge of the broken piece of the train. He brought himself up closer to the door as quietly as possible, trying to ingore the vast opening underneath him. He managed to line up to the glass of the door and put his ear against it. The voices inside seemed a bit muffled but he could just understand a little of what they were saying,

"Great job, now what do we do?" One said.

A cooler voice answered, "Don't worry, its just part of the plan. You know we have to get rid of as many of them as we can!"

"Oh and like nobody is going to find out that the bridge just fell apart on its own? Someone is going to find out."

"Be quiet. You are just jealous that I have an assignment because of you didn't fulfill yours." After that, there was a sudden rustling, a shout, a wand strike and a screech. Then the door flew open and a body came tumbling out, before Harry realized who it was. On instict, he ducked and dove under the falling body, almost missing them. With a thunk, the person landed in his arms, weighing down the broom. He strained to keep the broom aflight as he held on as tight as he could to the body. He looked down at the person his was holding and almost lost his balance on the broom when he saw who it was.


End file.
